This invention relates generally to jewelry fasteners and more particularly to magnetic clasps for necklaces, bracelets and the like.
Many types of jewelry fasteners or clasps have been disclosed in the patent literature making use of one or two magnets to magnetically couple the two members forming the clasp to each other. Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,227 (Hornik); U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,884 Loofboro); U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,497 (Budreck); U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,477 (Mizuno); U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,405 (Grover et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,984 (Levy); U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,276 (Pemberton); U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,789 (Levy); U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,298 (Nessar-Ivanovic); U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,398 (Hoffman); and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,232 (Fuhrman). Some of those prior art clasps also make use of a mechanical catch in combination with the two magnetically coupled components of the clasp to ensure that those components do not become disconnected accidentally if all that is holding them together is their magnetic attraction to each other. The use of the mechanical catches, while providing the advantage of reducing the chances of accidental disconnection of the two magnetically coupled members, are not without their own drawbacks. In this regard some prior art magnetic clasps with mechanical safety catches are relatively complex in construction. Others require specific alignment of the components of the clasp to effect their connection so that they do not become disconnected accidentally.
Thus, a need exists for a clasp that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. The subject invention addresses that need by providing a magnetic clasp for jewelry which includes a mechanical catch to ensure that the magnetically coupled members making up the clasp do not become accidentally disengaged, while facilitating the alignment of those members to effect their securement to each other in a manner resistant to accidental disconnection.